We have built "synthetic gene frequency maps" by computing principal components of gene frequencies from a total of 38 independent alleles at 9 loci. The synthetic gene maps of Europe built on the first principal component corresponds very closely to the migrations postulated for early Near East farmers on the basis of archeological data. The lab work has been centered on 1) a search of variation by our techniques in cystic fibrosis patients, which has shown the presence of trypsin binding immunoglobulins; 2) further tests of the inheritance of the markers which we previously found. It has been confirmed that the electrophoretic polymorphism of thyroxin binding globulins is sex linked.